1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device and a control program which control operation of machinery and equipment.
2. Related Art
As a configuration for controlling operation of machinery and equipment, a Programmable Logic Controller (hereinafter, also referred to as “PLC”) and a Human Machine Interface (hereinafter, also referred to as “HMI”) device which gives instructions to the PLC and also displays information inside the PLC have been generally used. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-10608 discloses a system including a PLC unit and a display unit.
Further, in many cases, in order to provide higher operability for an operator or the like, the HMI device includes a display for displaying various types of information and a touch panel which is arranged on the display for the operator to operate.
The above described type of touch panel, however, involves a risk of detecting an accidental contact between the operator and the display as an input and giving wrong instructions to the control device.
Then, the present invention has an object of providing a new configuration for enabling an input only in the case where a user performs touch operation with the intention of performing the operation.